creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flinger21
Ok in about 1865 there was a boy who was out of the ordinary. No friends no social life also he was scared of everything. But this won night changed his life forever. This is the story of John Trajnowski a little german boy. But let's start from the beginning. Now John lived a little town named okkachaka. Now lets start the story one night john was laying in his bed when all of a sudden he heard a nois from out his window he looked out and saw a person standing next to the light outside. He went downstairs to go look he put on his nike shoes and went out. It was gone He went back inside and went to bed. The next morning he went to school while he was walking to school he looked in front of him and saw the man again. But this time i could see him better wait he was no man he looked like a vampwolf holy shit hes coming after me. i started running and when i looked back he was gone. The next day i tried to go to school again i made it. Our teache Mrs. Penis took us outside in the woods to observate out there. John was an explorer so of course he wondered off deep in the woods. The class started to go in. He stayed out there because hs house was really close. So he stayed. He started walking home in the woods it started getting dark. he heard somehting coming behind he did't look back he just started running. John started freaking out the footsteps started getting faster and faster ketching up to me then. It all just stopped. I turned around and it was gone and in the next second something jumped on top of me i fell to the ground i could't see the thing but it was on me drool was coming off from it. Then all of a sudden he fell asleep. When he awoke he was in this creepy house. He felt my body to see if he had all my limbs. he did then the thing that took him here said omething while walking toward to him."Hey boy wonderin why i took you because ur the son of the king of the vampwolfs and i bit the shit out of you look at ur ass. Wholy shit you did bite me you bitch why am i so angry. Its the rage it;'s in you now. And im dying and you have to take over. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Flinger21 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC)